


Train-ride (Supernatural)

by JamiePkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Difficult Decisions, Gen, Supportive Jack Kline, You are not alone, for difficult days, hope to make you smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiePkay/pseuds/JamiePkay
Summary: When you feel that the world around is changing and difficult decisions are to be made feel, thatyou are not alone-You are on a train-ride to a new, chosen life. As fear starts to consume you, Jack is there to help you in his own way.
Kudos: 1





	Train-ride (Supernatural)

There are a view moments in life, where you realise that things are about to change irreversible.  
It could be the moment you graduate from school, the moment of your first kiss or the moment of you realizing for the first time how big this world really is.

Right now, you can feel this moment in every fibre of your body.  
As you're riding the train you see the landscape flying by and you feel small and lost in this big world where you don't know your path jet.  
Everything's going to change, as you chose to abandon a city and a life where you weren't happy.  
As you trade a safe future for one where you think you might be happy it still seems like everything changes too fast for you to cope.

Sometimes you just want to just grip and hold on to this stage of your life, even though you're not where you wanna be, just because it feels safe.  
But you know that you don't want to be a person that stays unhappy just to stay safe.

So despite all doubts you took the train that will bring you too the future.  
But as you sit there, starring out of the window, watching the world passing by, you strangely feel absent of the world.  
And you can’t ignore the feeling of crippling fear inside of you. 

What if the decision to start over was wrong?  
What if everything you risks isn’t worth the outcome?  
What if you are going to end up alone?  
What if there is nothing better out there at all and you’ll never be happy?

Overwhelmed by these sensations you feel your eyes burning and your vision is blurring.  
Tears building up.  
Just as you close your eyes as they stream down your face you hear a soft, even apologetic voice:

“Hey, excuse me, do you mind me sitting next to you?” 

As you look up and quickly hide your tears you see a young man pleasantly smiling down at you. You see sandy blond hair and a warmth in his eyes you can’t really describe. It’s like looking into the sun, but not one that burns your eyes. More like a setting sun with this rich golden colour, that fills your heart with hope. You don’t know why, but just by looking at him, you feel a bit of the storm inside you ebbing. 

“Sure”, you reply and drop your back at the bottom so he can sit.  
“Thank you very much!”, he says with gratitude, as if this was a huge favour. 

He holds out his hand: “I’m Jack, by the way”. You shake his hands and can’t help to smirk: “Y/N” you reply him, “And it’s really no big deal.”  
As he shakes your hand and looks into your eyes and his smile fades a bit: “You are hurt”, he states. It is a fact, not a question.  
"Ahm, no?!" You point out, looking over your body, as if to control that there's no damage.  
"No", he corrects himself, a smile stealing across his face but quickly composing his posture, "I... I don't mean physically".

Uneasily you glance at him. Are you so easy to be read?  
“Yeah... uhhh well, sometimes life ain’t easy” you say by turning you head away, ashamed of your blushing face.  
As you realise how dark that sounds you try to laugh it off: “But I’m gonna be okay, you know”.

“I know.” He says very serious as he looks you directly into the eyes. That makes your fake smile vanishing.

“You know, as hard and terrifying as it can be to not know what comes next, it’s good to know that it is your decision isn’t it?  
And when this turns out to be the wrong path, there are always sooo many others to take.”  
He smiles down to his shoes as he states shyly: “I think that most people just have to learn to believe in what they do”.  
He looks back into your eyes and know there is something fierce but also strong, warm and loving in his gaze:  
“I certainly do believe in you, Y/N and you will learn too, someday”. 

Dumbstruck by a statement that shows his knoweldge of your exact feelings, you can just stare at him.  
His gaze softens as his smile deepens reassuring. He puts his hand on your shoulder.  
Suddenly you feel like pure light is flowing through your body.  
This energy surrounds and envelops you in love and peace.  
All your fear is melted in this warmth, more mercyful than the golden sun shinging on your face in autum.  
And you know, that whatever comes at you, nothing bad can get to you. You are safe…

As the loudspeaker cracks you wake up with a start. It seems that you fell asleep.  
But whatever happend, it was not a dream. You know it.  
Your train arrives its destination. But now you’re not afraid of what awaits you anymore.  
You exit the train with a content look on your face and a twinkle in your eyes.

After all, angels are watching over you.


End file.
